


暴君宴飨

by lzskwzl



Category: Good Omens (TV), 好兆头
Genre: M/M, Other, PWP, 历史魔改, 叛变起义, 古罗马AU, 当众饰演被强暴少女, 恶魔卫队长/小疯子皇帝, 母诱子轮乱, 火烧罗马, 隐CA, 魔改片段包括但不仅限于
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 一辆丧心病狂的车，历史魔改，非常中二。感谢亚当。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), 恶魔卫队长/尼禄小疯子
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	暴君宴飨

**Author's Note:**

> 历史补档  
> 恶魔卫队长X小疯子皇帝(恶魔实为克劳利，皇帝是阿兹拉斐尔)  
> 被辛老师饰演的尼禄小疯子诱惑，疯病是会传染的

熊熊烈火烧了足足六天六夜。一场来自地狱的炽热火焰，焚尽朱里亚一克劳狄王朝前三任奥古斯都的暴行遗迹，也摧毁了初代元首与叔承侄业的皇帝所树立的功勋。

新的罗马很容易在旧址上建起，溅在大理石街道上的血也很容易被洗去。低贱的基督徒们被拉出来充当了大火的替罪羔羊，他们身上的油脂给街边照明的火把提供了丰富的燃料，惨叫声伴随着建筑工地的叮当声在夜空里回荡，血与汗的腥味和人肉燃烧的焦味被风涤尽。

正如古老共和国的遗留仍攀附在帝国巨型身躯上，臃肿肥大的内脏无时无刻不再挤压着心脏：元老院明明无权无实空有名号，却不懂得闭上是非之口整日叽叽喳喳；而神庙的嘴硬如蚌壳，撬不出一颗珍珠。

阿格里皮娜也一样阴魂不散，死后仍妄图入梦奸淫她的儿子。这个疯子，把自己的前夫之子推上了千夫所指的位置，一人坐在幕后翻云覆雨，只手遮天。他是那个被操纵的傀儡切断了牵绳，混迹市井，流浪民间。近卫队里有更多与他同龄的男孩，他与他们嬉戏玩闹，尤其与里面的一个孩子结下了深厚情谊。因为他要往东，他绝不向西；他说的正确，他绝不反驳；他要与流氓登台表演，他全力支持；他要找女奴男妓寻欢作乐，他也参与其中。他把童真和酒一起喝下，他要他的男孩对他永远忠诚，他要所有女人对他坦白无欺。而阿格里皮娜，只会揪住他的头发，将他从被褥软帐中拖起，冲他歇斯底里地叫喊，把陶盆碗盏一股脑摔在他头上，让昨夜的残酒淌遍他全身。然后，慢慢地跪下，跪在地上，把自己的衣物一件一件剥去，流着泪乞求他的原谅。他满心厌恶地挥袖欲走，脚裸却被紧紧扣住，那发了疯的女人匍匐在地上，涕泪纵横，一边拼了命般把胸脯压上他光裸的小腿。

他奋力踹开了她。但他没有立刻停下挣扎，他从此都没有停下过挣踹。他在角斗场里把落败者踹到咽气，踹到自己噎声；他跑到希腊参加祭祀天神的运动盛会，领受桂冠，公然藐视天父与规则，将宙斯踹在脚下，只为了证明自己的意志与自由在那里大摆巡回演出，将他的童年伙伴提拔成卫队长，他登台表演，他的近卫军就在台下严防刺杀。而他在出演的悲剧里，他一次次发泄着用怒火掩饰脆弱，一遍遍踹着阿格里皮娜，把背叛他的所有人都从他身边踹离，把自己踹进弑父弑母众叛亲离的深渊。他甚至把自己的第二任妻子也踹入其中。他把自己的表演搬入现实，在溅满鲜血的舞台上，他的意识终于回笼，但随即他就把自己的人性关进了更深的牢笼中。他的灵魂注视着自己躯壳的颤抖，他听见自己问闯入戏台的卫队长，“我做了什么”，收到的一句回答案是“没什么”。他信了。

纵使如此，疯人的呓语仍不时萦在耳畔，挥散不去。但他不可能被它们打败，他是神，没有任何东西能摧垮他，阿格里皮娜不能，罗马的大火不能，密谋的暗杀不能，波佩娅也不能。而且如他所愿，他的“妻子”重新回到了他身边；如他所愿，元老院的老头们终于闭上了聒噪的嘴；如他所愿，他身着华装在罗马街头享受民众的拥戴与欢呼；如他所愿，他的艺术获得到了世人的一致掌声……

他感到前所未有的孤寂与力量，如果他不是神，这一切又如何能发生？他的灵魂一定是被囚禁在这具身体中了吧，他是神，可他该如何自证？他是不是该找回丢失的那一半性别？如果他把少女之身也献给灵魂，承认肉体的淫荡，是不是就能获得够宽恕了呢？

他要凡人们配合他的演出，他要尊奉自己——神的旨意举办一场盛大的宴飨，备上最顶级的食材，在畅饮里让神性流出。

唇上衔一抹朱辰，眼底绘两道彩饰，身批火红绲金纱丽，足履平地如行云中无所牵碍，踩着竖琴乐手持裙边翩翩起舞。让酒壶尽情地斟满一杯续一杯接连饮下少女的舞姿，炽热的火焰在燃烧灵魂的酒盏，沸腾宾客的血液。这里没有帝王般的双眼，只有神明在冷眼旁观，少女纵情欢愉，宴请诸位随她一道享乐。这里没有尼禄·克劳狄乌斯·凯撒·德鲁苏斯·日耳曼尼库斯，只有古老神祇符号般的真名，人间的奥古斯都。任何打断宴乐的行为都罪不可赦，任何败坏表演的台词都不容呈现。就任由少女躺在竞技场上，辗转在他人身下，在无数人眼里上演着最原始纯粹的戏码。凡人毕竟是凡人，怎能理解神明安排的不可言喻的戏剧。人的肉身毕竟是淫荡的，但神明哪会在意种事呢？

他满意于元老院的噤若寒蝉，并不将四起的叛乱放在眼中。因为他必将永垂不朽，他和他的艺术也神圣不可侵害。对待凡人，他何必动用千军，他只需……轻声啜泣。

他要率领他的“军队”亲征——他的军队，没有装备矛盾，也没有一辆战车，他们衣着光鲜靓丽，短发齐耳，宛若神祇。

然后他不知从何得知了消息，不只是高卢总督，西班牙，各个行省，全都举兵叛乱了，他们要灭亡的不是帝国而是延续了五代的王朝。他的卫队长也叛变了，他的近卫军离开了他，大厦将倾，最后一根稻草落下，他才突然清醒过来。

像是一场延续了十多年的荒唐长梦，他才刚刚梦醒，就发现时局已经翻覆，他被投票选举为帝国公敌，人人得而诛之。他在绝望中出逃了。一路上东躲西藏，到最后，粮草耗尽，他的身边只剩下三个羸弱的奴隶。他也不明白自己为什么会走到这一地步，在他尚未除去阿格里皮娜，在地狱的大火尚未焚毁木制的罗马，在没人教过他要像神一样统治罗马，在他尚存一念理智时，他还想过要巩固前任元首克劳狄的业绩，将帝国荣光继续发扬，拔除前代遗留的沉珂痼疾，用艺术表演取代血腥的角斗演出。

梦醒了，天翻地覆。

匕首落下，温热的血液逐渐变凉时，耳边又响起熟悉的里拉琴声，拉着讲述特洛伊城陷落的古老民谣的旋律。

冲天的火光映红了罗马城上方的的夜空。

在不绝于耳的哭泣与惨叫声中，竟然隐隐有琴声飘来。苍凉的歌声在风里渺茫传响，木制建筑燃烧倒塌的劈啪声仿佛成了背景配乐。

小皇帝怒不可遏地转过头去，质问是谁在这场大火中拉琴唱曲幸灾乐祸，众人战战兢兢地望着他，不敢抬头正视他的目光。意识到哪里不对劲，他猛地低下头，看到了自己手中的弦乐器。

远处的火光里，一个红发男人的身影一闪而逝。

在竞技场上，众人诡异地缄默着，眼一眨不眨，只有他一人在空荡的场地中央发出令人面红耳赤的叫声，夹杂续续的哭腔，奋力挣扎着像是在摆脱什么人的桎梏，他不断地推开空气，去拉扯自己身上的女性衣饰，却像是突然醒悟过来般，停下了叫喊与手上的动作，大口大口喘吸着。他看向自己的手，它们在剧烈地颤抖着，他不知道究竟发生了什么，坐在竞技场上的人都静默如雕塑，他一人，赤身裸体地躺在这里，表演着被奸淫的节目。他无法遏制地抖起全身，恍惚地抬起头，竟然看到卫队长在自己面前，他刚松了口气，想要让卫队长扶他一把，却感觉到哪里出了问题，他全身都动不了了。对方挂着一副深不可测的表情，不紧不慢地踱步到他身边，徐徐俯下身来，伸出拇指抚上了他的眼角。不知何时流出的泪水被抹去了，他僵直着身，一点点回想起眼前这个人的一切，或者说，不是人类。

突然间，他又恢复了对自己身体的控制，他猛地拍开了恶魔的手，连忙要从地上爬起，不顾一切地想要逃离。下一秒，他就被抓住了。他艰难地喘息着，眼泪簌簌滚落下来，求他放过他，别再这样折磨他了，别再一次又一次地把他逼疯了。恶魔把他拘在怀里，尽数舔去他脸上的泪水，在他耳边低语道：不肯放过我的，不是你吗？

他拼命摇着头，根本不明白恶魔在说些什么。他努力想要摆脱他，但这显然无济于事。湿漉分叉的舌从眼睑舔到眉心、鼻尖、嘴唇、下颌，一路向下，尖锐的牙叼住了喉咙，吞下了从那里不断溢出的呜呜声。他的意识又模糊起来，重新开始挣扎起来，这次连腿一起踢蹬了起来，口中发出小动物濒死前一般的哀鸣。观众席上坐满了帝国公民，却仿佛空无一人般一片死寂，只有空荡的风声在传响；偌大的竞技场内只有他一人在表演。毕竟另外一个，不能说是“人”。

他的眼前一片模糊，但还没完全失去意识，只要还有存有一丝清醒，他就不会停止抗争。

他被迫翻过身趴在地上，仍挣扎着向前爬去，碎布挂在腰间，一点点蹭落下去。他面容姣好，不论哭笑起来都有种天真的娇气，而且他确实还很年轻，脸上还有种未化开的柔软；哭泣时天蓝的眼睛里就浮起了水雾，化作浅浅的池水，微漾着出了边际，滚下一串晶莹剔透的水珠，顺着泛红的脸颊淌下。单看那张脸，仿佛真像是要被奸污的少女般，但小皇帝的身材，并不是常年养尊处优的贵族能比的，更与少女一词搭不着半点边。那是他各处游历、参赛、决斗的见证——属于典型的成年罗马男性，细腻的皮肤上甚至留有部分不可磨灭的印记。

然而女性的服饰穿在他身上也没有什么违和感，只是这话题并不应景，因为现在的他差不多要一丝不挂了。

他没能爬多远，很快就被拦腰拖了回去，任何反抗的尝试都是徒劳，哪怕像是这样一个摘取了无数奥林匹克桂冠与竞技奖项而且正年盛力壮的皇帝，也无法与非人的力量抗衡。他的格斗术几乎毫无用武之地，应该说没有施展的机会，他的双手被直接拉过头顶，用撕扯下的衣料捆住了。他只试着挣了下，捆住他手腕的布条顿时重如千钧，把他牢牢压在了地上。

他的意识被困住了，因而无法正确地表达，只能发出含糊的叫声。在双腿被分开时，他不可遏制地颤抖起来，声音里多了丝求饶的意味。毕竟当众上演奸污少女的戏码里，可没有算进双份的强暴。那种撕裂的痛感，任何经历过一次的人，都不会想尝试第二次。

“嘘——”恶魔在他耳边发出安慰的轻声，一边吐出猩红的舌舔着他的耳廓，“这就让你醒过来，放松。”

随着话音落下，他几乎立刻清醒过来，感官刚恢复应有的敏锐，下身就被毫不留情地贯入了。他眼前一黑，艰难地仰起头，像是脱水的鱼一般张着嘴，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。但他不是缺水，只是痛呼声卡在了他的喉咙里，叫不出来。身后的恶魔突然带着他的身体冲撞起来，几乎每一下都要抵到内脏，把他喉中的叫声断断续续顶了出来，变得支离破碎。

借着血的润滑，进入变得顺畅起来，但他的头脑已经不甚清醒了，不是别的什么原因，只是因为疼痛。他刚迷迷糊糊地想着，下次绝对不要能再要这种表演，体内的某处就被顶到了，对方仿佛刻意般慢慢碾过，战栗沿着脊柱而上，继而引发全身不住的颤抖。他的叫声也逐渐变了调，尾音里像是带着小小的勾子，变作了浅浅的抽噎声，猫叫似的挠着人的心脏。然而没过多久，他的身体就再次僵住了，另一根火热发硬的性器抵在他的身后，在后穴周围打着转试探着挤进来。他的声音里染上了一丝惊惶，拼命摇着头哀求起来。但连着啜泣声并没有多少说服力，而且对方若真的听从就不叫强暴了。

内部本来就已经没有什么多余的空间可供扩展了，再一次进入差不多就是强行撒开他，血从内部汩汩流出，他的声音几乎哀凄起来，眼前一阵阵发昏，滚烫的泪水洒在冰凉的地面上，很快就无影无踪了。像是他短暂的无法保留的记忆。

在寝殿里，他双目通红，泄愤一般破坏着目之所及的一切。等他渐渐冷静下来时，他才发现，自己的手上又一次沾满了鲜血。他战栗着缩进了床帐里，攥着帐布，试图把自己裹起来，跟现实隔绝开来。他看见阳光投在进来人的身上，地上落下他的影子，下意识地把头埋得更低了，一把将床帐扯了下来，把自己盖在了低下，瑟缩成一团。显然，最先收到消息并过来是卫队长。但他不是真的……他把头埋在膝间，听得出那人走近的脚步声，把帐子拉得更紧。良久，听不见呼吸声。恶魔自然没有呼吸，他则是屏住了呼吸。就他几乎要把自己闷死在里边时，对方突然动了，直接带着床帐把他打横抱起，丢到了床上，帐子不听使唤地散开了。他几乎要憋到气绝了，这会儿被脸上的血腥味埋住了呼吸，透不气起来。那人使劲用帐子擦着他的脸，一边轻轻拍打着他，让他吸气，再呼气。

在出逃前夜，他看着从小陪伴他的卫队长对他摇了摇头，转身离去。目睹着月光下那个决绝的背影，甚至没有回头再看一眼，他终于崩溃了。他忘了有关恶魔一切，只记得自己的卫队长离开了。因为恶魔没有选择让他回忆起真相。十多年来第一次清醒，仍然是一场骗局。

他早就把契约的事忘得一干二净了。

也对，那可不是他这辈子干的。

克劳利斜靠在阴影里的石柱旁，看着浪迹在男男女女里的小皇帝，他笑起来时眉梢上挑，眼角带着一抹几乎男女莫辨的娇俏，唇扬起的弧度含糖一般，说出的话都沾满了柔情蜜意。他根本不懂任何帝王权术，只是在复杂混乱的政治斗争中被挤上了台。他甚至还没有成年。

恶魔看着小皇帝笑吟吟地挥了挥手里的花枝，挑逗般把它别到一个男妓的耳后。他的手指紧紧抓上石柱，发出了近似蛇类的嘶嘶声。

光渐渐暗了下来，一只老鼠吱吱叫着从黑暗里钻出来，远远绕过柱身，迅速溜进了角落里。

酒阑灯灺，但娱乐活动并未谢幕，而是悄悄转移到了更加不起眼的地方。隐藏在黑暗里的老鼠，眨着亮幽幽的眼睛，窥视着发生在昏暗中的一切。

小皇帝没有喝得不省人事，但也醉得七七八八了。他以为自己还在逗弄刚才那个看起来只有十三四岁的男孩，所以当他觉着身高不对头时，嘟嘟囔囔了一句，像是有些不满，话尾却含着黏糊糊的鼻音，更像受了什么委屈。仔细听的话，其实还是能听清他说的话：你不好抱，不要你，走开……

然后被另一人抱起放上了床。他一边在嘴里喃喃一边推搡着抱他的人，像是被某种梦魇住了，声音里带着一丝哭腔，突然嚷嚷起来：你走，走开……

他的唇还似孩子般柔软饱满，说话时粉色的舌不时舔过唇瓣。说到底，他也的确还是个孩子。

随即安静了下来。因为那双唇被吻住了。

他感觉到很冷，不是一般意义上的那种，而是过度失血后的寒冷，但他至少还有感觉，这说明他没有死。

他的记忆很混乱，很糟糕，他努力地睁开眼，想要看清这是什么情况，却在能看清什么前摸到了一手柔软的，光滑的羽毛。

他睁开了眼睛，看到了恶魔正坐在床边，无不忧虑地看着他。“你还好吗，感觉怎么样？”

阿兹拉斐尔坐起身来收起了翅膀，他只记得他们最近一次接到邀请去参加亚当的16岁生日，亚当正在学校里学习罗马史，而阿兹拉斐尔以前刚好在那里待过，于是他们聊了起来……

后来发生了什么？

“呃，有点奇怪。但没有什么大问题。”他困惑地看着克劳利，“发生了什么？”

克劳利同样困惑不解。

谁知道呢，也许这是一个在睡梦中施行的没什么恶意的小奇迹吧。


End file.
